


The kale fic

by Thinkingoutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Rimming, kale kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingoutlarry/pseuds/Thinkingoutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry eats Louis kale filled ass, like it's his last meal. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kale fic

Louis was feeling adventurous today, he just couldn't help but feel like he wanted to do something extra today. With Harry, the love of his life the one who he trusted the most. He wanted to do something that would enhance his day, and with Harry. 

“Harry do we have some kale?”

“I think we ran out. Why do you ask though, you don't even like kale.”

“I was just wondering, yknow? Not that this has anything to do with the plot or anything.”  
Louis whispered the last part non conspicuously.

“What was that last part, babe?”

“Oh, nothing. Just love you a lot baby.”

“I do too. I'll go and buy some kale later today.”

“Thanks, hubby.”

Louis and Harry went back to being cute, and cuddling each other and other cute shit. Very domestic husbands doing what they do.

It was now later and Harry finally decided to get up from lazing around with Louis. He put on some shoes and put his hair into a bun because Harry didn't cut his hair yet here. That frog.

“I'll be back quick babe.” Harry lent down and gave Louis a quick kiss on the cheek.  
That wouldn't be the only thing Harry's kissing in a few sentences.

“Okay, baby.” Louis smiled at Harry's retreating form. Once he heard the door close, he got up to go shower. You don't want a stinky butt, yknow.  
He cleaned himself the best he could, which is probably the best.  
After that he went to lay down on the bed, naked as he could be.  
Grabbing the lube from the side table, he poured some on his fingers and stuck one of them into his entrance. His small finger went into the tight hope easily, moving it around a bit knowing that the hole could handle way more than one.  
He let the other finger slip in as he tried to scissor himself, and get loose. Harry's fingers were long and thin, and usually got him coming on just that alone. Louis weren't that good, but he could do good just with a little more work.  
He felt himself loosen and relax as he let out a low moan.  
The front door closed and the thud of Harry's boots could be heard up the stairs. Soon Harry was in front of the door holding the bag of kale in his hands. Why he brought up the stairs and not to the kitchen, who knows? That's not important.  
Harry stepped in the room wide eyes at Louis on the bed.

“Can you bring the kale over here?”

“Why?”

“Why did you bring the kale up here? “

“Touché.”

“Can I ask you to do something? “

“Of course you can. You can ask me anything.”

“Can you stuff my ass with kale and eat me out.”

“Yes! That's what my secret kink was all along.”

“For real?” 

“No. The author said so though.”

Harry got on the bed, where Louis tiny naked frame was lying down, and opened up the bag of fresh kale.  
“Oooh, babe. Can't wait til I see you stuffed with my kale.”

“Yes, I want you to stuff me til I can't be stuffed anymore.”

Harry ran his gigantic finger -that probably lifted weights too-, through Louis wet hole.  
Harry then proceeded to grab a piece of kale, and put it into his hole.

“Ah, Daddy just like that.”

Harry was almost halfway through the bag, when Louis shifted a bit.  
Harry stopped and stared at Louis face of pleasure.  
He was absolutely stuffed with kale to the brim, but he had more left to put inside of him.

“Louis, I dont think you can fit anymore.”

“Then eat me like you eat you're salads, Daddy.”

Harry then went on to eat Louis like one of his salads, face stuffed so into Louis bum that he couldnt breathe.  
Harry then died from loss of air supply, while mouth full into Louis ass. 

Louis crys two whole tears, and then calls his side hoe. Cause this ass ain't going to be eaten alone.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
